


Payback

by mejustmebeingme



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, Dom-Ben, Drinking, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Grinding, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mejustmebeingme/pseuds/mejustmebeingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict has been away for several weeks, leaving you rather frustrated. When he finally returns, before he can satisfy your needs, he gets distracted. You decide payback is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> First proper fic. Please be gentle.

It was his friend's club's opening party, and Benedict had rushed back from whatever country he was in doing some promotional work. It wasn't your intention to forget, but you had simply lost track with him flying to a different city and country every couple of days and if you were honest with yourself, you were probably a bit pissed with him for always being away.

You were feeling frustrated and in more ways than one. You haven't seen each other in weeks and the few sporadic FaceTime videos you had were not sufficient to ease the tension building up in your body. So the moment he walks in, wearing his blue chambray shirt and purple jeans hanging low on his hips, you drag him to the couch and pull him down on top of you.

You launch yourself at him, kissing his mouth, trying to take possession of lips that you haven't tasted in ages. As your hands start to reacquaint themselves with each other's body, Ben's phone goes off.

"Leave it," he growls, and continues kissing your neck with one hand squeezing your breast and the other groping your ass. Just as his hand is about to move to the front, your phone starts ringing and he gets distracted.

"Fuck it. I need you," you say, and you grab his hand and let him know how wet you've become. The phone call goes unanswered and Ben is now thrusting his fingers deep inside you, drawing you closer to the edge. You can feel your climax building up when the home phone line rings and Ben stops altogether.

"What the fuck, Ben!"

"I'm sorry, but what if it's urgent?"

He stands up and makes his way to the kitchen, adjusting himself to accommodate the very prominent erection he's now sporting. You are pissed and even more frustrated than before you even started. You hear snippets of the conversation and you figure it's about tonight's shindig. You can still hear Ben talking as you get up off the couch to have a quick shower before getting ready.

You're just about done when Benedict enters the bathroom and gives you his puppy dog eyes look. You ignore him and walk straight out. You're still annoyed and you need to make him pay. You choose a simple blood red dress, cut low in the front and back, ending just above the knee. You wait until he is coming through the door, before making a show of putting the dress on, ensuring that he sees you're not wearing anything at all underneath it.

You see from the reflection in the mirror that he's sufficiently affected and as you walk past him for the 2nd time, you give him a little wink. He grabs your hand and looks pleadingly into your eyes. You tiptoe to lean forward towards his ear, making sure to brush your nipples against his arm and chest before whispering, "Payback."

As the cab pulls up in front of the house, you insist on Benedict going in first. Once he's seated, you bend low to enter the cab, not bothering to hold your dress against your chest, thus giving Benedict (and possibly the driver) an unhindered view of your full breasts.  
  
You position yourself right next to Ben, feigning obliviousness to your action and place your hand high up on his thigh, casually rubbing it up and down throughout the 20 minute ride.  
  
As the cab pulls up to the club, Ben reaches over to pay the driver and you take the opportunity to squeeze his erection just as you open the door, allowing the noise from the party to drown out Ben’s gasp.  
  
"Do you need to adjust that?" you say, looking pointedly at his erection, now tenting his trousers. "You might want to keep your jacket buttoned up.”  
  
“I’m sorry I answered the phone call. Will you please stop? I can’t walk around with my dick sticking out.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll leave you alone to mingle with your friends, and I’ll go entertain myself with some new ones.”  
  
“Thank you, love. I’ll make it up to you tonight ok?”  
  
You smile at him, knowing that this is far from over and both of you enter the extremely noisy and crowded newly opened club.  
  
The music is thumping and you’re on your 4th drink. You've made the acquaintance of one rather cute American and at this point, you’re glad that Benedict and you haven’t gone public, because you certainly wouldn’t mind a quick snog with this fella.  
  
The cute American takes your hand and guides you to the dance floor. _Nice ass_ , you think to yourself. Imbibed with alcohol and the repetitive beat of the music, you start dancing and immediately start looking out for Ben. This was sort of the whole point, to get Ben jealous enough that he’d take you home and fuck you into next week. Just as the guy’s hands go around your waist to pull you towards him, a pair of firm hands land on your shoulders and pull you back.  
  
“Excuse me, but that’s my girlfriend you’re about to grind against. You don’t want to start a scene do you?”  
  
No one notices but you shiver at the barely concealed rage in Benedict’s baritone voice.  
  
The American looks at Benedict and recognition of who he is hits him. “Oh, sorry man…I had no idea.” And just like that, cute butt American walks away, leaving you with your jealous boyfriend. You couldn’t be more pleased.  
  
“What were you planning on doing with that guy?”  
  
“Let me show you.”  
  
You turn around, step back into him and start gyrating to the music. He pulls you closer by the hips and you feel his unmistakable hardness against your ass. You smile and double your effort, placing your hands on his perfect butt, bringing it closer to you.  
  
After the 3rd song, both of you are practically panting with want and need. He turns you around and kisses you hard.  
  
“So that is what you would have been doing if I didn’t step in?”

“Perhaps. I didn’t get a chance to see how far we’d go. He’s got a cute butt. Not as cute as yours, but I wouldn’t have minded seeing more of it.”  
  
“How dare you? Don’t you know you’re mine?”  
  
“Careful, Ben, your Khan is showing,” you say, with a smile spreading across your face.  
  
“You want Khan? I’ll show you Khan.”  
  
Ben grabs you roughly by the arm and drags you out of the club. He doesn’t even bother stopping to tell his friends he’s leaving and jumps into the first cab.  
  
He rattles off the address and tells the driver he’ll pay double if he gets there in half the time.  
  
The tension is thick in the air and you’re both on edge. Neither one dares to touch the other and your bodies are buzzing with the knowledge that you can finally satisfy the hunger you’ve been yearning for.  
  
Within minutes, you’re being dragged through the main door, and the moment you lock the door, Benedict grabs you by the hips and turns you around and slams your back against it.  
  
“I’ve been hard since we left, and having you push your ass against my dick makes me want to fuck you so hard, you won’t even be able to walk tomorrow.”  
  
You moan at his words. His voice has always been your weak spot and you feel yourself getting wetter and all you can think about is the orgasm that you were denied earlier on.  
  
Benedict grabs both your wrists and pins it above your head with one hand. “You’re mine. You’re all fucking mine. Nobody is allowed to touch you.”  
  
He kisses you forcefully and with the other hand, he pulls up your dress and shoves his leg between yours. You immediately start to grind down on his muscular thigh, giving yourself the friction that you so desperately crave for.  
  
He moves to kiss your neck, sucking in earnest, with the intention of marking and claiming you as his. His fingers find their way to your wet heat and as he enters you, you let out an animalistic moan. He releases your wrists and drops to his knees. He places your leg over his shoulder and tells you to lean back. His fingers are still inside you, fucking you hard. He goes under your dress and at the first touch of his tongue against your clit, you scream.  
  
Benedict continues licking and sucking you while his long fingers repeatedly thrust deep inside you. You pull your dress aside, so you can see his beautiful head between your legs. You run your fingers through his curls and grab a handful, yanking it hard, knowing this turns him on as much as it turns you on. You feel your climax approaching and throw your head back, hitting it hard on the door, and coming so loudly you're sure neighbours 2 streets down heard you.  
  
Before you can even catch your breath, Benedict is standing and taking out his hard, dripping cock  and repositioning your leg onto his hip.  
  
“What are you?”  
  
“Yours.”  
  
“Who do you belong to?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“Who else do you need?”  
  
“No one.”  
  
“You’re mine. Remember that,” Benedict states, and enters you in one go.  
  
Not waiting for you to adjust to his size, he fucks you hard against the door, grunting with each thrust. He squeezes your breasts and rolls your nipples between his thumb and forefinger and pinches it hard, turning your short gasps into one long moan.  
  
“Harder, Ben! Fuck! Harder!”  
  
He growls and starts using his upper body strength to pull you down towards him with each upward thrust.  
  
“Fuck! Right fucking there! Don’t you dare fucking stop!”  
  
You come a second time, and the contractions push Ben over the edge and he’s spilling his seed into you.  
  
Both of you collapse and slide down to the floor, laughing at the fact that both of you are still fully clothed.  
  
“Love, remind me never to get an answering machine.”  
  
  
The End.


End file.
